


R.I.P Lewis Collins

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, RIP, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An actor Lewis Collins who played Bodie in 'The Professinals' passed away on Nov 27th 2013. (May 27, 1946 - Nov 27, 2013)<br/>Good Bye, Lew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.I.P Lewis Collins




End file.
